My Little Drone: Free Will is Overrated
by Turai
Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds herself in a cocoon two weeks after the fall of Canterlot. What does the Changelings want with her? Will she be able to escape? Will she even want to escape when everything is over? This fic is a fetish fic containing mind domination and brain washing. Don't read if you're not into that kind of thing.


Twilight slowly opened her eyes, consciousness gradually returning.

Green? Why is everything green?

She tried to talk only to find that she was suspended in some kind of liquid. She could breathe, but no sound emerged. The only thing she got for her troubles were some bubbles floating by, seemingly taunting her.

"So you're finally awake? Better late than never I suppose."

Twilight recognized the voice but couldn't place it. She tried to respond but, yet again, only bubbles escaped her mouth.

"You'll be free soon enough, we just have a few finishing touches to make.." the voice said, followed by a very girlish giggle.

Before Twilight had any time to react, two thin tentacles shot out from the walls of the cocoon she was encased in, borrowing into her ears.

A sharp pain shot through the unicorn which gave way to numbness and a weird buzzing in her ears.

The tentacles retracted as quickly as they had appeared and before Twilight had any time to react, the cocoon burst open.

The poor mare landed with a crack on the cold, hard stone floor below in a puddle of what was left of the cocoon.

"Where...where am I?" she croaked, her entire body feeling numb from both the fall and from whatever those tentacles had done. Her mind felt almost as numb as her body did; the only things present were fear and confusion.

That weird girly giggle echoed through the chamber once more, coming from every direction at the same time.

"Oh don't you worry yourself about that, you are in safe hooves, Twilight dear," the voice from before echoed, and just like the giggle, seemed to come from every direction.

Strangely enough, Twilight felt some of her fear fade at the voice's reassurance. She didn't know why and even though part of her knew she shouldn't, she felt herself relax as the voice continued, each word further lulling the confused mare into a sense of security.

"Don't worry Twilight; take a look around you. Isn't this cave just perfect? Isn't it like you always dreamt it would be?"

Twilight looked around the cave. It was fairly large with a high ceiling, and the only source of light was a few large, oddly glimmering crystals embedded in the wall. It wasn't very impressive, and even if it was, why would she want to live in a cave? That made no sense to her; the voice made no sense at all. Suddenly her fear was back in full force.

Where am I? Whose voice is that and why can't I place it? And what's with this constant buzzing?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the buzzing feeling without any kind of success.

What's with this...buzzing noise? It's making it so hard...to concentrate..

"What is it Twilight? Isn't the cave just perfect? Don't you want to stay here forever?" purred the wonderful voice again.

Wait..what? 'Wonderful'? No, there's nothing wonderful about it!

"Just who are you? What do you want with me?"

Suddenly the buzzing in her head increased tenfold, forcing her to lie down on the floor as the noise raised in volume and speed, going from annoying to downright painful.

What's...happening...to me?

"Oh Twilight, you disappoint me. Here I went through all that trouble to find you and your friends the best cave I could, and you don't like it?"

No, she's disappointed...no anything but...Wait a minute, why do I care? I don't even want to be here! I don't even know who she is! And she mentioned my friends...what did she do to them?

"My friends! Where are they!? What have you done to them!?" Twilight yelled as she shakingly rose to stand on all fours, trying to ignore the now high pitched loud buzzing.

"Why Twilight, they are right there in the cave with you; can't you see them? Just look how happy they are."

All of a sudden, near one of the crystals in the distance she could see something resembling a pink pony.

Pinkie Pie! How did I miss her earlier?...But...what is she doing?

As she got closer to her friend, she could feel her mind grind to a halt.

What in the world is she doing!?

Not far from her, Pinkie Pie stood with a wide grin, seemingly unaware of Twilight's presence. Now, that could be blamed on Pinkie being, well Pinkie Pie, but what really caught Twilight's eye was the bulky changeling currently mounting the pink pony. He was rocking his hips back and forth, the motion making it obvious even for the most naive observer what was going on.

What the...They're mating!?

"Pinkie Pie! What in the world are you doing!?" she yelled as she ran up to her friend, trying to snap Pinkie out of her stupor. Twilight tried everything she could think of, waving a hoof in front of her eyes, poking her and even going so far as to slapping her friend in the face, without getting the slightest reaction.

When she realized that she couldn't reach Pinkie, she ran over to the changeling mounting her, trying to tackle him to the ground. It was like running into a brick wall and Twilight stumbled to the ground next to Pinkie and the offending changeling.

"What's this Twilight? Don't tell me that you're jealous of your friend? Well I guess that friends are supposed to share..." the voice echoed in the cave, and as if on cue the changeling dismounted and turned towards Twilight, his large, erect stallionhood on full display.

Yes...friends share...NO! I don't want...but it looks so tasty...

As Twilight sat there, mesmerized by changeling's member, the noise in her head slowly changed from a constant buzzing into words, or rather, into thoughts.

Yes, it looks...so good...I want to taste...I need to taste it...

She started to crawl towards the changeling, her goal in plain view as she slowly made towards it.

Yes..thats good..don't walk..crawl...like a good slave...I'm a good slave...

Twilight was starting to get impatient, crawling on the cave floor took such a long time, she wanted to taste that cock now! But a good slave didn't walk unless told to do so, and as such she kept crawling, slowly getting closer to her goal.

There it is...I can almost touch it now...

As she reached with a hoof towards the large stallionhood, she felt happiness surge through her as her hoof touched it.

Oh yes..It's...it's...Wait...why am I doing this? I don't...

Just as Twilight started to withdraw her hoof from the changeling's throbbing member the voice echoed through the cave once more.

"Yes Twilight, you're such a good drone aren't you? Do you want your well deserved reward? Go ahead, taste it, you deserve it for being such a good drone.."

"Thank you mistress." the reply came automatically, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Mistress is good...Mistress takes care of us...Mistress rewards us..

She moved forward ever so slightly, taking her reward in her mouth, savoring the taste.

Please him, our duty...we get rewarded...

Twilight started bobbing her head along the large member, taking more of it each time until she could fit nearly the entire shaft in her throat.

The changeling's breathing was getting quicker and more shallow as the pony underneath enthusiastically deepthroated him, but didn't otherwise seem to react at all. Not that Twilight cared at all; all she cared about at that moment was the cock in her mouth and all the praises going through her head.

He's getting closer, I'm a good drone, he will cum soon...his seed is our reward...

Twilight withdrew the large member from her mouth and started to greedily lick the tip while one of her hooves gently massaged his balls, eager to receive her reward.

..his...seed..so...close...we will get our reward...

The changeling's entire body tensed as he came in the drone's willing mouth, wave after wave of hot cum filling up her mouth as she eagerly swallowed as much as she could.

As she started having trouble swallowing quickly enough, the drone plunged her muzzle forward, pushing the entire length of the member down her throat, giving the long awaited seed a direct route towards its destination.

Good...good...good drones don't spill...

As the changeling finished and pulled out of her willing mouth, she felt a wave of bliss wash over her. She had pleased him; she had been a good drone.

"I want more.." she pleaded, "Please give me more.."

A sharp pain shot through her entire body as she heard the voice once more, this time inside her own head.

"A drone does NOT want; a drone provides. A drone has no will: it obeys. A drone exists to pleasure others; that is your role."

Twilight shuddered. How had she been so blind? It all made sense, she was born to pleasure her superiors: she was born to please the changelings.

She looked at the changeling with awe before addressing him for the first time.

"What would you have me do?"

He looked down at the new drone with indifferent ice blue eyes.

"Turn around and lift your tail." hissed a deep voice inside her head.

She did as she was told and turned around, her rump facing him. The drone felt a content grin spread across her features; obedience felt good.

Twilight felt the large changeling put his forelegs across her back as he lifted himself up on his hind legs, preparing to mount her.

"This is your role, Twilight Sparkle; this is your place in the hive" echoed the feminine voice once more..." You are a drone, a fuck toy, a tool for breeding. You are the lowest ranking creature in the hive and the second most pathetic creature there is, second only to ponies outside of the hive. Do you understand your place?"

"Yes, Mistress!" the drone responded happily. "I exist to give pleasure and give birth to new changelings. I'm nothing without the hive and I live to serve it."

With that the unmoving changeling above her sprung to action as if given a command.  
The drone felt the large member penetrating her marehood, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body as the rod filled her up. Her inner walls clenched as hard as they could, trying to please the intruding member as much as possibly, as was her new-found duty.

Good drone...please your superior...obtain his seed...

Each word, no, each syllable felt like a miniature orgasm going off inside the drone's mind, bathing her in the bliss that was her new life.

The changeling didn't care at all about the drone. Why would he? She existed only to please after all; her enjoyment wasn't of any concern to him. He had been given the honour of being the first one out of many to impregnate the new drone. He was the one that had fought and defeated her weeks before, during the invasion. This was his right.

He pounded away at her with merciless speed, caring only about his own enjoyment, his own pleasure, which was exactly what the drone wanted.

He's getting closer, we can feel it.

The closer he got to climax, the quicker his thrusts became, rocking the small pony beneath him more with each consecutive one.

Twilight hadn't made a sound during all this, only keeping that content, unmoving grin on her lips, staring straight ahead.

"Feels good, doesn't it? No need to care, no need to think. Only pleasure." echoed that wonderful voice again, making Twilight shiver in ectasy.

No thoughts, no worries, only pleasure.

As her final thoughts went through her head, the changeling came inside what had once been Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia, bearer of the Element of Magic.

He came inside what was now just another drone in the hive.

Twilight Sparkle was no more.


End file.
